caelestilazamorazamarripafandomcom-20200214-history
Caelestila Zamora Zamarripa Wiki
Caelestila's Back Story:Caelestila (Biblical Divine Angel) Caelestila Biblical Figure Information other Name(s) Charity,Vlextris, Tomoyo Sakagami Zamarripa, Species The Only Begotten Daughter Of God/The Divine Mother Of Angels/Angel/The Chief Of The Cherubims .Abilities Immortality,Teleportation,Flight,Telekinesis,Time Travel,Healing,Exorcism,prokensis,cryokensis,Biblical Angelic Abilities, Caelestila is a Biblical Figure . A Angel Of The Lord, she first appears in the Bible in The Garden Of Eden as a simple Lion Cub that killed the snake that tempted Eve, and is used to introduce the theme of Christianity to the series "Black Drake".1 In the series, Caelestila appears to her long lost Twin Brother Hawk Daemon after his many encounters with The Second Command Of Hell back from recently going back in time and having Lucifer's Right arm before he fell(Caelestila taking The Right Arm to be her's.), and helps Hawk Daemon and his Allies in their battles with The Various Demons and enemies of the sixith part of the series. As a Angel Of The Lord, she possesses a number of superhuman/Divine abilities, including the ability to kill demons with her touch or with even a simple look.2 Initially, the character demonstrates little emotion, though her interactions with Hawk Daemon have humanized her to a degree. Unlike a stereotypical portrayal of television angels, Caelestila does not help people, and is willing to kill innocents if needed. Plot At the end of the Story Of Caelestila (Vlextris) Part Ten, Caelestila is Introduced into The Black Drake Series when Hawk Daemon sees Caelestila in her Charity State for the first time , the angel Caelestila is introduced. She has brought Satan and many other Demons to their knees in Hell, resurrecting Balance once again after also her confrentation with Ba'al. Trying to merely perceiving her actual form typically results in Death this is stated after a Master was burned to Death by Holy Flame by her herself ,3 she takes a illusion form entitled "6-23-93" ,4 a "devout school girl" who goes to about every single school through history, and tells him that God is willing To assist Hawk at this point with alittle more muscle then what he has available.3Caelestila is sent to Help out Hawk to Destroy this Demon and banish it once and for all. 5 Caelestila continues to appear throughout the series, as more of a prank to hawk during his battles and not helping. When asked why she doesn't help she stated "you don't want to see the world burning do you?" 67 she returns with ArchAngel Uriel as to witness the Level of Hawk's mastery of Fire or burning energy in this case. This didn't shock any of them as they knew of it happening from God. 8 She unlike other Angels actually enjoyed the time of Lucifer's rebellion,and still does mocking Satan and The Demon at one point. 9 Caelstila later becomes "caring" in a sense of Hawk and confronts him saying "I'll be your Sister if you'll be my Brother." Hawk nodded as this was the actual second meeting between them with no-one around. Caelestila then states writing in her Journal "Lynn" gave her that Hawk Daemon has got to be the single most laziest person on the face of anywhere,but I "care" for him. He is in her words "my little stupid". In The Story entitled "Trial and Error" Caelestila has a Little Sister called Neisy Lyte. Throughout the Story the search for a powerful blade to take out a Demon that is extremely powerful. This Demon is also The Same Demon from The Black Drake Series. The Demon is eventually Slain by Hawk and Caelestila and Caelestila must leave Neisy Behind though she absoultly refuses at first.10 The Relationship shared between Neisy Lyte and Caelestila is one that should be noted because in the story "Neisy's Punishment" Caelestila thoroughly "punished" Neisy for attempting to have sex with a man. They make up after it Caelestila never wanting a single soul touching her after seeing Neisy Lyte die for the first time. 4 Through both Series that she is in Caelestila is never really figured out as to what she really thinks about any of this that is why "The Battle Between Friends and Foes Parts1-3" helps everyone figure out Caelestila. in "Forbidden Words parts 1-2"(sometime after Black Drake and Trail and Error) Caelestila has appeared to be much more powerful than before but still wants more power for protecting Neisy Lyte, meaning she had no choice but to make a "deal" with Ba'al to use souls to win. In "The Man" the section after the "Forbidden Words", Caelestila tricks Ba'al, eventually absorbing the souls from Purgatory and becoming The "New Satan" at the same time. This new power also gave her the power Of Lucifer Added before his fall from God, changing her personality and attitude for the worse. In contrast to her apperant original gentle, caring and often quiet appearance, she appears to have become egotistical, smug, and infinitely colder to anyone besides her family, who she feels betrayed by any other race out their by refusing to trust her judgement. She demonstrates her new power by shattering six Legions Of Arch Demons realitys with a simple snap of her fingers (dormat state). While talking to Ba'al, who unsuccesfully begs her to give up the power, Satan (Lucifer) seizes the opportunity to sneak up from behind and attempts to kill her with an angelic blade by imbedding it into Caelestila back and then Head, but it has no effect. As Caelestila simply removes the blade , she explains that she is no longer just an angel anymore, declaring herself their new "Satan" . She then glances at the two Demons before delivering a chilling ultimatum: to profess their own loyalty and love unto God The Master (referring To Jesus Christ) or be destroyed - with the revelation leaving Ba'al and Satan (Lucifer) all completely shocked. This trick happening so God has even more of a "seen" grip on Hell. Characterization Caelestila typically displays very little emotion and always exhibits an extremely somber disposition. Although it has been suggested angels possibly do not possess the ability to truly feel emotion, Caelestila frequently exhibits what could be referred to as Sisterly affection towards Hawk Daemon.9 This attachment and growing ability to feel even causes her to be "crazy" at times, as her peers fear emotions cloud judgment. She simply glares at them in the same cold manner she did Ba'al at one time shutting them up.10 Throughout her appearances in the both Series she also seems to, at the very least, come close to expressing regret, hesitance, and anger several times, and has once quietly laughed at a joke Neisy Lyte made in "Trail and Error". OOC comment: "I think that Caelestila is at what believe is to be a True Angel,but Then loosely derived from some Biblical angel stories, and those angels are tough. They just destroy. I picked up Revelations, and they destroy, they destroy, they destroy. There’s no mention of cherubs with diapers and harps or any of that."23 Example Of How Caelestila fights: http://youtu.be/kaFVq-JxO_k (Claymore Teresa Of The Faint Smile in this Video.)) Latest activity Category:Browse